


Ablaze

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Aragorn and reader, after a long day of travelling in the rain, finally find a shelter. The only problem is, they have to stay warm. Reader finds a perfect way to achieve it.





	Ablaze

You adjust the hood of your cape, knowing very well that the soaked material will not be helpful any longer. You’re drained, the constant, unstopping rain has been falling down since the earliest hours of the morning, when you and Aragorn continued your journey.

It’s nothing uncommon to be sent to further borders, to assure their safety and to cleanse them from any kind of uninvited guests, one way or another. Trespassers are very frequent to meet; many times they do not even know where they are, having lost their way – you’re glad to escort them to safer tracks. However, there are times – now more often than not – when foes are encountered, or remains of their presence.

Luckily, every ranger has been trained to deal with everything that may happen, and you are more than grateful that Aragorn is by your side on those long patrols.

For a while, you could not even name the nature of your relationship with Aragorn. He never really voiced his feelings for you, only his lingering gaze gave you an idea that he might be interested in you. A female ranger was a very rare sight and most men were more than keen to mark them as ‘theirs’. But Aragorn… not once did he do anything without your evident permission. He didn’t complain or push you when you were ‘not in the mood’. Silently, he tended to your wounds when you came back from missions alone, even if you told him to leave you be. He was caring, more than you would anticipate him to be.  

Many has called you ‘lovers’ with a repulse in their voices, but you found that term quite fitting. Lovers are after all people who love each other and show their love for one another. Which is exactly what you and Aragorn do, far from praying eyes of others’.

“You’ve been oddly quiet, darling,” Aragorn remarks, with a hint of amusement in his voice and you fight an urge to roll your eyes.

“Oh, I’ve been only silently enjoying today’s splendid weather. I don’t recall experiencing such a heavy rain in my entire life, my dear Aragorn.”

“You don’t need to be sarcastic, Y/N.”

“What else should I be? Happy? That we are travelling under grey clouds, with no prospect of the rainfall to stop any time soon? Also, how do you find that weather, dearest? Pleasant?”

“Not at all, to be frank,” he says with a grimace of irritation on his face and you smirk.

“Surprising, given that you were the one who said that it didn’t look like raining today.”

“Ah, you and your mouth…”

“You like my mouth, admit it,” you playfully stick your tongue out at him, prompting him to shake his head.

“I say we should find a shelter and wait the rain out.”

“I wholeheartedly agree with you, you finally came to your senses!”

“Really, Y/N? Did you have to?”

“Yes, darling, I did,” you flash him a joyous smile and walk faster, eager to find a cave or any other place fit for a shelter. You’re sick of being exposed to an unwanted shower.

_______

Three hours later, just as the night is about to fall Aragorn emerges from a cave, deeming it decent enough for a temporary shelter.

You quickly step in, shimming out of your soaked coat and hanging it on a significantly big stone.

“Can you start a fire?” you ask, only pretending to be miserable, although the truth is – you’re cold to the bone. With all your might, you will away the shivers, however since you stopped walking, your body can’t seem to quit trembling.

Aragorn give you a once over and crouches, gathering the leaves from the ground, that wind must’ve blown in here. He places his pack next to him, taking out few logs and you do the same – the bigger the fire, the sooner you’ll be warm.

He’s an expert and soon enough in the middle of the cave, an orange glow blazes, illuminating the dark place and filling it with warmth.

In the meantime, to keep yourself busy and moving, you prepare a spot to sleep, spreading yours and Aragorn’s bedrolls. He watches you in silence, seemingly with no emotion, yet his brow quirks up as he notices that you created a spot big enough for the two of you, not two separate ones.

“We’re sleeping together?”

“We must stay warm,” you explain scholarly but the reason behind such an arrangement is easy to see. Of course, remaining warm in this situation is crucial, but why not add something more pleasing to it? Cuddling with the man you’re madly in love with is an obvious benefit and you’re about to take advantage of the condition outside and you’re current state as much as you can.

“Also, I reckon we should get rid of wet clothes. They need to dry and they’ll only prevent us from warming up.”

“That’s true, darling,” Aragorn’s fast to agree which prompts a wide grin to spread on your face as you stand up and face him, slowly unlacing your corset.

He follow your movements with his eyes, unable to tear his gaze away as, one by one, all of your garment are taken off of you and hung around the cave to dry off.

“Your turn, Strider,” you encourage teasingly, biting on your lower lip as he smiles wickedly, in not time ridding himself off his attire.

You let your eyes feast upon the terrain of his naked body, slide over every hard muscle, every scar, every edge – so dear and so familiar. You lift your gaze to meet his, darkened with lust, yet he makes no move until you beckon him closer with a wiggle of your finger.

In next moment, you’re in his arms, pressed firmly against his chest as his lips lock with yours in a searing kiss. He’s greedy, he’s passionate and he’s _everywhere_ and you can barely stand straight as one of his hands wanders down your back to grip on your backside.

You let out a moan into the kiss, grasping on his shoulders for dear life as the desire grows and grows and grows within you, until nothing but Aragorn exist to you.

When your head begins to spin from the lack of oxygen, you pull away, only an inch away from him, still not trusting your body to actually move. Aragorn’s hands are on your waist now, his hard on evident against your stomach and you brush your lips briefly against his before you take his hand and motion for him to sit on the bedrolls.

He does as shown, positioning himself in the middle, his legs outstretched and crossed in his ankles. His eyes are focused on yours as you lower yourself on him slowly, hissing slightly as he fills you to the brim. You wrap your legs around him waist, bending your knees and Aragorn pulls you closer to him, hitching his legs around you.

You rest your forehead against his as you allow yourself a moment to get used to his impressive size and he tenderly strokes your back, whispering words of love and praise as you experimentally grind against him.

He’s deep, oh so deep inside you that by that sensation alone you could reach the stars. But his pleasure is important, too, and so you set a pace of unhurried thrusts, rocking onto his hips leisurely. The worlds outside doesn’t matter now, all you can think of is Aragorn and his lips covering the base of your neck with openmouthed kisses.

You tilt your head back and arch your back, moaning his name as his member hits on your sweet spot. You can feel the knot in your lower abdomen tightening with every slide back on his thickness and when he twitches within you, you know he’s nearing his peak too.

Grinding against him as you fall back, you feel the hairs on his pelvis teasing your clit and you gasp, pleasure almost overwhelming you and you grind once again, and again, and again and then – all you can see is white as you welcome your climax, crying out Aragorn’s name.

As your clenches around his member, Aragorn gives in to the pleasure as well, and with a guttural growl he jerks his hips up a few times, emptying himself deep inside you.

You wrap your arms around his neck and smile softly, when he nuzzles his face against your neck. You feel delightfully boneless but what’s more important – you’ve long forgotten about the rain, about the cold, even about the hunger.

Aragorn can always make you feel warm and you’re lucky he’s yours.


End file.
